1. Technical Field
This invention relates to firearm equipment.
2. Background Art
Those accustomed to using guns, particularly rifles and shotguns, such as the military, law enforcement, and hunters, are familiar with the recoil action, or the backward kick, of the gun upon discharge. That recoil is generally absorbed by the shooter either into his shoulder or through his hands. Such recoil can negatively effect the shooter's next shot.
In addition, the shooter is also subject to slight movements that could affect the accuracy of the shot. For example, nervous energy due to adrenaline or slight movements of the hand due to a normal heartbeat could both affect the accuracy of a shot. This is particularly true for sharp shooters or snipers who require extreme steadiness for pinpoint accuracy.
Some firearms have been designed to inherently absorb the recoil; however, manufacture of such firearms increases cost. In addition, this would be of no use to pre-existing guns.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus to absorb the recoil of a firearm and to provide the ability to hold a gun steady that is versatile and affordable.